


Snowballs

by torturingtaylor (itzaimster)



Series: Christmas Hanfic Drabbles [7]
Category: Hanson
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzaimster/pseuds/torturingtaylor
Summary: 2017 Drabble #1Prompt: "Snowball murder in the dark fight."Isaac reads the news.





	Snowballs

Isaac looked up from the news on his cell phone as Zac passed.  
“Did you see this? Some guy is literally using snowballs to hold up gas stations around Tulsa.”  
“Snowballs,” Zac scoffed, diverting back to Isaac’s side.  
“Yeah! He makes them with nails and cyanide and who knows what else,” Isaac showed him.  
“What does he do, threaten to throw it in their faces?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What if it melts?”  
They were distracted when Zac’s phone rang and he quickly pulled it from his pocket.  
“Tay?”  
“Hey I just stopped for gas and you will not believe what just happened…”


End file.
